En honor a Severus
by Shersnape
Summary: Una fanática decide hacer una retrospección después de 14 años de grandes logros para JK, todo alrededor de Severus Snape, el verdadero pináculo de su fanatismo y que como pocos personajes, vive en la memoria de aquellos a quienes ha inspirado…


**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de **** y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: Mi primer fic de Harry Potter (el primero de tres sin relación) pero quería hacer algo en honor a mi personaje favorito. **

**Resumen Cap:**** Una fanática decide hacer una retrospección después de 14 años de grandes logros para JK, todo alrededor de Severus Snape, el verdadero pináculo de su fanatismo y que como pocos personajes, vive en la memoria de aquellos a quienes ha inspirado… **

― Conversación ―

_Pasajes de originales de los libros de Harry Potter_

- -U- - Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

- -U- -

**EN HONOR A SEVERUS**

Dejé el libro en la mesa con fastidio, mirando la decorada caratula y preguntándome por enésima vez: ¿porque lo había leído de nuevo? No es que las cosas fueran a cambiar por una nueva lectura y sinceramente no era de mis libros favoritos como para deleitarme con una nueva leída. Masoquista, me dije a mi misma. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte ¿por qué te había leído de nuevo?

Ni idea, supongo que el hecho que haya visto la última película, el final en pantalla grande, me hace ver con más calidad que todo acabó. Lo peor es que fue algo premeditado, impropio de mí, me presente el 15 de julio en las salas 10 minutos antes que comenzara la función sin tener idea como llegue allí, compre la boleta y me senté en el teatro mortalmente vacío preparada para todo. A pesar de estar segura que lloraría cual magdalena no lo hice, sin embargo luego de ello necesite una terapia anti depresión típica de una fémina (lo cual también es impropio de mi) es decir arreglo el cabello, uñas y una sesión de compras compulsiva.

Lo peor es que tenía una reunión con mi jefe ese día, a la que no fui, una amiga que esperaba fuéramos hoy, sábado, a ver la película, a la que deje viendo un chispero, incluso otra amiga que no veo hace una año porque estaba en España y la cual no he ni siquiera dado una bienvenida. Afortunadamente mi jefe lo entendió mejor que yo, y se alegró que no me vistiera cual adolecente fanática (con fotos en Facebook y todo) y que haya visto la película desde un punto más maduro, supongo que entendió que necesitaba tiempo para no sentirme como si hubiera perdido algo. Y es que así me siento, pero ¿por qué?

Por eso he decidido contarle a la gente mi experiencia y este es el medio perfecto, lleno de fanáticos que me pueden entender, habiendo pensado en ello toda la noche me siento más capaz de comprenderme a mí misma y tomar una decisión sobre ello.

Empecé a leer Harry Potter a la edad de los 16 años, como en el 2005, más como por seguirle las agua a un amigo que estaba interesado en la historia. Ya se habían publicado una o dos películas y jamás le había prestado atención, incluso cuando una amiga (2 o 3 años antes) había mencionado lo emocionante que era la historia.

Para ser sincera, el primer libro no me impacto demasiado. Modestia aparte, gozo con la fama de come-libros, he leído en mi vida más de 1000 ejemplares de todo tipo, incluyendo el código sustantivo de trabajo de mi país, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, debe ser un problema genético, me gusta leer, es algo que no puedo evitar. Así que comprenderán que la historia, que me parecía muy original, no era tan impactante, especialmente cuando el Anime y el manga, hasta ese momento, era mis aficiones favoritas.

Poderes mágicos, fuerzas del bien y el mal, mucha información planificada, un mundo a aparte y completamente nuevo, no era nada que un buen Manga no tenga (si no me creen léanse Naruto o… mejor no me desvió) por lo cual leí la piedra filosofal sin despeinarme siquiera. Sin embargo, algo llamo mi atención, la poco usada técnica de: el malo no es el malo verdadero. Hacernos creer que Snape era el malo del cuento, pero al final, era otra persona totalmente inesperada, me hizo ver una chispa agradable que me obligo a darle una oportunidad al segundo libro, además siempre termino lo que comienzo y la historia era bastante buena.

Creo que ese fue el preludio al momento en donde comenzó mi fanatismo por el mundo potterico, el momento en que enigmático profesor de Pociones llamó mi atención por primera vez y esa es una constante en toda la saga, lo cual deja una buena conclusión para mí, que sin la existencia de Severus Snape nunca me hubiese hecho fan de esta historia.

Siguiendo con la segunda historia, me la leí con cierta frialdad hasta éste párrafo, tuve que leerlo dos veces para entenderlo.

—_Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si__ lo pusiera en duda._

Recuerdo ese instante como si fuera ayer y en ese momento me dije: este tipo no es lo que aparenta para nada. En ese momento mi ojo crítico siempre estuvo sobre Snape, observando y analizando su conducta una y dos veces con el objetivo de probar mi teoría, y a la vez enamorándome del personaje sin poder evitarlo.

Todos mis conocidos y no tan conocidos lo saben. Sí, la verdadera y única razón por la que me gustan los libros de Harry Potter es por el odioso y grasiento profesor Severus Snape, de la misma manera, la única razón por la que voy a ver las películas es para escuchar a Alan Rickman decir "Potter" como un susurro despectivo, ya que el británico encarna a Severus Snape con una maestría propia de su nivel actoral, que es de lo mejor.

¿Por qué? Yo me hecho esa pregunta, y supongo que en verdad siempre tengo debilidad por aquellos personajes menos apreciados, por ejemplo todo el mundo quiere a Sasuke (personaje de la serie Naruto) pero muy pocos se fijan en el protagonista (el mismo Naruto) eso me da curiosidad ¿Qué tiene ese personaje que no entra en los canones de la opinión pública?

A veces nuestra poca afinidad con un personaje altamente impopular está más que justificada, pero Snape (Ni Naruto) entran en este caso. El día que Snape soltó al aire ese "tal vez Potter estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado" en la Cámara de los Secretos, supe que algo andaba mal, después de pensar de mala manera de él en la primera entrega y que al final resultara bueno, se me hizo raro, extraño, misterioso y me dije a mi misma que él era un pilar de la historia, como se comprobó hasta el final.

No quiere decir que no haya amado la historia como tal, viéndola desde un punto de vista diferente, pero era esa poderosa presencia la que me hacía ver el libro como algo fantástico incluso si ya tenía muchos más años de los requeridos para leer la historia. Porque sí, señoras y señores, es una realidad que nadie puede negar, Harry Potter y sus historias es un relato principalmente dirigido a niños, un cuento de hadas con algo de realidad que se centrar en muchos de los cliches de esas historias donde todo es Negro o Blanco, pero que se olvida que el mundo es un compendio de grises y colores.

Leer mucho Manga y luego verlo en anime, puede trastocar mi idea de una historia con final feliz, porque los japoneses odian las historias con finales felices (quien se haya visto Candi, puede confirmárselos) Además series como Death Note, Code Geass, Code Breaker, Kuroshitsuji, Man o incluso en mismo Naruto, donde hay mucha moralidad ambigua, malos que son buenos o buenos que son malos o mejor dicho gente que es gente, son una muestra de lo que me gusta leer, lo cual les dice que soy una persona que se va por lo oscuro, razón de más por la cual me gusta Severus Snape.

No quiere decir que Harry Potter no pueda ser leída por adulto, pero es obvio que vamos a ver la historia con un lente muy diferente a medida que vamos creciendo. Mucha gente dirá: Voldemort era la encarnación del mal, pero muchos sólo opinaremos que era su frustración por no ser un hijo querido lo que hablaba por él y le hizo ser quien era, esa es la ventaja de ser una historia escrita para niños por un adulto que además es mujer y madre. No importa que tanto desees explicarle a un niño que es lo bueno y que lo es lo malo, nunca podrás darle una repuesta tajante, hay demasiadas variables en eso.

Es por eso que me gusta Snape, más que cualquier otro personaje, porque los príncipes azules destiñen, las doncellas guerreras también van al salón de belleza, los mejores amigos pueden fallarte y traicionarte, los mentores no son dioses superiores y por supuesto nada es lo que parece. Amo esa realidad en una historia de cuento, que se encarna en Snape de forma más contundente, ya que es el Slytherin que muestra ser más que un prototipo de su casa, mucho más que algo establecido.

Son esos pequeños detalles que hacen que no lo veamos todo color de rosa, que Harry, Hermione y Ron no sean los únicos personajes que alabemos, que no todos queramos ser Gryffindors, que pertenecer a la Orden del Fenix y farolear sobre nuestra bondad no sea lo máximo, es Snape la conciencia de Harry Potter, si era amargado, desdeñoso y hasta mala persona. Era un hombre inmaduro que no pudo superar las perdidas, pero que afronto sus errores con responsabilidad, egoísta, conflictivo pero leal, dividido entre su honor y sus odios, era ese Snape el que vapuleó a Harry en su tercer año por su irresponsabilidad al salir a Hosmedage sin permiso, a pesar que lo odiaba irracionalmente y no debería importarle que muriera a manos del, entonces, malvado Sirius Black. El mismo Draco Malfoy no animo a Harry para que fuera detrás del supuesto traidor, eso era lo que haría cualquier buena serpiente, pero Severus no era una serpiente cualquiera, tenía honor, era un hombre lleno de rencor pero consciente de sus responsabilidades.

Es por eso que no dude de él ni un segundo, a pesar de que en el cuarto libro nos enteramos de una verdad que todo el mundo imaginaba, pero al mismo tiempo la misma escritora nos recalcaba el lema de: nada es lo que parece. Ese es el mejor de los 7 libros para mí, una confirmación del talento de la escritora para hacernos creer lo que ella quiera que creamos, como lo hizo con miles de fanáticos que ahora se dan golpes de pecho y aman a Snape por un capitulo, o unos minutos en la pantalla en donde se dieron cuenta que era "bueno".

No Snape no era bueno, no era un Heroe, no era un Gryffindor, era un hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de remediar sus errores, de encontrar la paz interior y de cumplir una vendetta que lo llevo a mentir, engañar, matar, como sucedió en el quinto y sexto libro. Un hombre que estaba muerto hace años, vestido de negro en honor a su duelo, su dolor y su alma, no necesitaba nada más que cumplir con su deber, agachando la cabeza ante sus dos amos, abriendo heridas que nunca sanarían, repudiado, odiado y desdeñado del mundo.

Cuando el Avada salió de su varita, ya sabía que era el príncipe mestizo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta quien era ese maravilloso pocionista, también sospechaba que el hecho de que hubiera sido él quien le dijo la profecía a Voldemort, siendo indirectamente responsable de la muerte de los Potter, era la última pieza del puzle que necesitaba para conectar todos los hechos, además estaba me inclinaba por pensar que la mano negra de Dumbledore escondía alguna historia extraña, que sea como sea, probaba Snape no había traicionado a Dumbledore.

Ni siquiera lo dude, Snape era fiel a Dumbledore ¿Por qué? Habían muchas teorías en la red, pero en el fondo yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero quise dejarle al séptimo libro intentar sorprenderme y vaya que lo hizo, pero no de una manera agradable. Hubo muchas cosas de esa historia que no me gustaron, pero el final de Severus Snape fue la que más me fastidió, no por que muriera, sino por la forma que lo hizo, fue, no tengo palabras para describirlo, sólo sabía que había sido muy cruel y patética, pero no quise darle lata a la escritora por eso.

Al final, el cuento del príncipe no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera saber que Lily se había alejado de él cuando la llamó sangre sucia, muchos dirán que miento, pero por favor señores, una patronus en forma de cierva plateada que lleva a un misterioso lago con la espada de Gryffindor adentro cuando se supone que Snape era el director al cual habían intentado robarla y que la había mandado a guardar en la bóveda de Bellatrix, por favor le faltaba un letrero. Así como la dualidad de Snape en su comportamiento frente a Harry, ante el hijo de la mujer que amaba y el hombre que odiaba, como su ira desproporcionada en el momento que Harry entro en su pensadero descubriendo su mayor secreto, todo encajaba.

De ese momento en adelante, la historia me pareció insípida y sin color, como sí todo estuviera listo para el final y no me importara en lo más mínimo. Potter iba a ganar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno es un cuento británico ¿no? Si fuera japonés, lo habría dudado, pero estaba segura que Harry iba a ganar e iba a vivir. No puedo decir que no me sorprendieron algunas cosas al final, muertes inesperadas o momentos extraños, especialmente la solución final, la muerte del Lord, una caída producto de un sinfín de errores encadenados que resulto hasta graciosa ¿Quién se iba imaginar que al final todo terminaría por un problema de propiedad de varitas? Hay que reconocer que esa parte fue sin duda original.

El epilogo me pareció normal, demasiado rosa según mi gusto, pero la historia seguía igual, vacía y sin color, hasta que el pequeño Albus hizo su pregunta, no me sorprendió ver a los hijos de Potter con los nombres de sus padres, ni mucho menos ver a pequeño Albus, con sus ojos verdes igual que su padre, pero si fue raro cuando dijo su nombre completo: Albus Severus, contuve la respiración por medio segundo sin saber que pensar, pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza, incluyendo el: que nombre tan feo por Dios, sin embargo lo entendí, una parte de mi le dio gracias al insufrible de Harry por el detalle, incluso cuando lo reconoció abiertamente, reconoció que Severus era un hombre valiente, Slytherin y todo, odioso, mañoso, resentido, pero un héroe oscuro, que no necesitaba quedar en algún libro de historia, aunque Sketter haya publicado uno, mucho menos adornar el nombre de uno de los hijos de Potter, el elegido.

En estos momentos, tomo el libro y lo coloco en lugar junto a sus seis hermanos, segura que nunca lo volveré a releer, no por placer o gusto, quizás para consultar algo o por curiosidad, pero ya nunca más me sentaré a leerlo con un poco de música de fondo ni mucho menos comiéndome unas galletas. No, nunca más. Sobre las películas, quizás remembre algunas pocas escenas (todas las de Alan) y quizás me vea las ultimas una vez más, pero al final no volveré a mirarlas, y me dejaré llevar por el nuevo proyecto de JK Pottermore a ver qué nueva información nos tiene. Pero al final todo acabara, al final la historia estará más que completa a menos que la escritora nos sorprenda de alguna manera, porque nada es lo que parece.

Sin embargo hay algo que nunca acabara, la magia de Harry Potter seguirá en mí, única y exclusivamente en memoria del personaje que me cautivo desde el primer instante, podéis decir de Dumbledore todo lo que quieras JK, incluso contarnos más de la vida de cualquiera de los otros personajes, no me interesa más allá del morbo, incluso hacerle una segunda parte, no me importa, no es igual, Severus era el motor de esa historia para mí, él era aquel poder que Harry tenía y Voldemort no, quizás exagero pero no puedo verlo de otra manera, era el amor de Severus el que hizo a esa historia lo que era.

Fue su presencia, compleja y resentida, lo que unió a Lily y a James a la profecía, si él no la hubiera escuchado, el Lord no hubiera actuado de esa manera y Harry nunca habría sido marcado como su igual, aunque eso significara la muerte de Lily, pero al mismo tiempo la resolución de Severus. Desde ese momento se desencadenaron la serie de errores que llevaron al final al poderoso mago oscuro, así enardecido en su vendetta, Snape le burlo una y otra vez, siempre en conflicto con sus emociones, siempre entre el amor y el odio, siempre molesto porque Potter se comportara como su engreído padre pero consciente que Harry era hijo de Lily, la persona que debía proteger hasta el final. Fue su intervención en la muerte de Dumbledore lo que le dio el apretón final a la historia, fue su lealtad, más a Lily que a Dumbledore lo que produjo esa brecha, esa oportunidad que Harry aprovecho sin pensar. Al final ese amor, obsesivo pero leal había ganado la contienda por encima de todo.

Porque Harry tenía la lealtad de Severus Snape, a través de su madre y su mentor y Voldemort no, ese era el poder que Voldemort no conocía, por lo menos para mí. Por eso, a pesar de que todo está acabado, Severus vive para mí, como el negro caballero de la noche, mentiroso, ladrón, asesino, lleno de matices y dudas, colores más allá de verde y plateado, Severus es lo más real de esa historia.

Es por eso que rindo tributo y homenaje a nuestro ruin Severus Snape y a la colorida realidad, con este one-shot y con las dos siguientes historias que pienso publicar, porque esta es la miel para los fanáticos, no es por hacernos famosos, ricos o porque nos gusta joder con cosas que hubiésemos querido que sucedieran, parejas que no quedaron, muertos que no murieron, vivos que no vivieron, sucesos que nunca pasaron, no, simplemente queremos que vivan, que esos personajes y esa magia siga latiendo en nuestro corazones.

Al final sólo queda una repuesta, yo quiero hacer vivir a Severus Tobías Snape Prince en mis labios, mis dedos y mi cabeza, al final todo acaba, se pierde y no perdura, pero las palabras tiene un poder más allá de lo inexplicable, especialmente aquellas que cuentan una gran verdad y la verdad de mi fanatismo es una sola.

Por eso en honor a este personaje, inspirado en todos los profesores sarcásticos, injustos y estrictos (en los que me incluyo), retratado de forma formidable en los 7 libros de JK (y lo que habrá de venir) y sin lugar a dudas, representado por el señor Alan Rickman, un actor de calidad mundial con uno de los talentos más representativos del mundo de la actuación, cinéfila y teatral (y que demuestra que el vino se añeja con los años) escribo para todos ustedes: En honor a Severus, Efecto Mariposa y Segadora (Soul Eater).

….PARA QUE LA MAGIA NO SE ACABE…


End file.
